Varek
|language = English|headquarters = Richmond, Virginia, U.S.|broadcast_area = USA|sister_channel(s) = Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, MTV, MTV2, VH1, TV Land, Nicktoons, Nick Jr., TeenNick, CMT}}'Varek '''it was a nightly block of Nickelodeon channel. It showed original animations of the channel itself, called "Nicktoons". It was aired on weekends, Mondays and Fridays from 10 pm to 6 am. It was a Media Networks Viacom Media Networks project for Latin America. It was available only to the countries that make up the continent. The block was geared to ages 10 to 15, with a focus on adolescents as well. Its origin dates back to the old block of classics: ''Friday Night Nicktoons, being aired between 2018 and 2019 by the channel itself. This block was a kind of "competition" with Turner's classic channel: Tooncast, which opened in 2008. Given that Boomerang (also a Turner classic channel, was out of character in 2006, to focus the teenage audience). Programming includes The Simpsons, South Park, Doodle Toons, T.U.F.F. Puppy, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Danny Phantom, Batman: The Animated Series, Unikitty!, Yin! Yang! Yo!, Generator Rex, The Legend of Korra, The Powerpuff Girls, Zoey 101, SpongeBob SquarePants, ChalkZone, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Samurai Jack, Steven Universe, Barbera Chuck, CatDog, iCarly, The Cyanide & Happiness Show, Rugrats, Robot Chicken, Battle For Dream Island, The X's, Wendell & Vinnie, Lola & Virginia, Beavis and Butt-Head and PuffRuff School. History The first block to meet fan requests for the return of "Nicktoons" (so-called Nickelodeon's original productions and animations since 2015 with Doodle Toons) was YouTube Channel (at least in Brazil). It played regularly between the weekends of the channel with various schedules. It has also been aired on the classic block, Nick at Nite (under the name of Night Nicktoons "Night with Nicktoons"), and between morning shows within the station. The block was created as a kind of "project", that is, to get higher ratings for the channel, and also to "mirror" the audience's reaction to the new block. Varek premiered on August 18, 2007, but did not have a notice of date, content and time. Nickelodeon may not have wanted to "get ahead" and decided to introduce Varek at the last minute (this also counts with the Tooncast competition). Programs aired TV series The following series are aired on VRK, and their original run years are listed after their titles. Acquired series * Honedy Tunes ''(2007-2009) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Happy Tree Friends ''(2006-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Doodle Toons ''(2014-2015) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Brawl Of The Objects ''(2013-2018) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Cyanide_&_Happiness_Show ''The Cyanide & Happiness Show]'' (2014-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samurai_Jack ''Samurai Jack]'' (2001-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ChalkZone ''ChalkZone] (2002-2008) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * My Life as a Teenage Robot ''(2003-2009) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Henry Danger ''(2014-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Robot Chicken ''(2005-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Rocko's Modern Life (1993-1996) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2008) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * Wendell & Vinnie ''(2005-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''(1999-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Battle For Dream Island Again ''(2012-2013) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Reander House (1997-2009) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * Cow and Chicken ''(1997-1999) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''The Angry Beavers ''(1991-2001) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Battle For Dream Island ''(2010-2012) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Tj's World (1999-2013) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * South Park ''(1997-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''The Adventures of Garrett Check (2001-2002) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * The X's ''(2005-2006) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''iCarly ''(2007-2012) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''The Haunted Hathaways ''(2013-2015) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''The Thundermans ''(2013-2018) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994-1997) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * The Legend of Korra ''(2012-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Danny_Phantom ''Danny Phantom]'' (2004-2007) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lola_&_Virginia ''Lola & Virginia]'' (2006-2007) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Generator Rex ''(2010-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''The Simpsons ''(1989-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Drake & Josh ''(2004-2007) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''The Looney Tunes Show ''(2011-2014) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Steven Universe ''(2013-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Crank Yankers ''(2002-2007) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Yin! Yang! Yo! ''(2002-2009) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''The Big Help ''(1994-2001) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Jimmy Two Shoes (2009-2012) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * Reprise Checks ''(2003-2007) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''The Ren & Stimpy Show ''(1991-1996) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Zoey 101 (2005-2008) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * Batman: The Animated Series ''(2007-2009) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Barbera Chuck ''(2000-2019) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Rugrats ''(1991-2004) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ''(1998-2006) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Beavis and Butt-Head (1993-2011) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * Invader Zim ''(2001-2006) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Combo Niños ''(2008-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''T.U.F.F. Puppy ''(2010-2015) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Reader Explode (1997-2008) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2008) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * Dexter's Laboratory ''(1993-2003) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man ''(1994-1997) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''PuffRuff School ''(1994-2004) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Rocket Power ''(1999-2004) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Renford Rejects ''(1998-2001) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Hero: 108 ''(2010-2012) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Planet Sketch (2005-2008) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * KaBlam! ''(1996-2000) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Yakkity Yak ''(2002-2003) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''The Wild Thornberrys ''(1998-2004) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) Original series * ''Crayon High ''(2017-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unikitty! ''Unikitty!]'' (2017-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * ''Robin & Jack (2019-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) * Rick and Morty (2013-present) (TV-PG, TV-Y7) Films Much of Brandon Hancock's films have been aired on VRK, along with some others. * PuffRuff School: The Movie (2001) (Known for being the first film to premiere on the network) (First airdate: November 10, 2016) (TV-PG-V) * Project Zero ''(2000) (First airdate: August 15, 2015) (TV-PG-V) * ''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie ''(2004) (First airdate: July 17, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * ''The Lego Movie ''(2014) (First airdate: July 31, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * ''Star Trek ''(2009) (First airdate: January 24, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * ''Inception (2010) (First airdate: February 24, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * Koxelz ''(2002) (First airdate: February 8, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * ''Coach Phanter (2006) (First airdate: July 24, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * Snow Day (2000) (First airdate: June 18, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * Layers Zero (2006) (First airdate: March 24, 2018) (TV-PG-V) * Mission: Impossible (1996) (First airdate: March 17, 2017) (TV-PG-V) * Grander Kruse (2008) (First airdate: June 21, 2016) (TV-PG-V) * Revolt Squad ''(1998) (First airdate: November 29, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * ''Beavis and Butt-Head Do America (1996) (First airdate: April 12, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * Rise of the Guardians (2012) (First airdate: August 27, 2018) (TV-PG-V) * Good Burger (1997) (First airdate: August 13, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * Honeks! (2007) (First airdate: September 12, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * Pixels (2015) (First airdate: August 2, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * Astro Boy (2009) (First airdate: May 4, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * Robots (2005) (First airdate: June 15, 2014) (TV-PG-V) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) (First airdate: August 7, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * The Geo Team Movie (2001) (First airdate: July 11, 2015) (TV-PG-V) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) (First airdate: May 2, 2017) (TV-PG-V) * Greenuts 2: the 2nd Film Begins ''(1997) (First airdate: October 13, 2013) (TV-PG-V) * ''Osmosis Jones ''(2001) (First airdate: August 16, 2011) (TV-PG-V) * ''Rugrats Go Wild (2003) (First airdate: September 29, 2014) (TV-PG-V) * Turbo (2013) (First airdate: September 29, 2017) (TV-PG-V) * The Croods (2013) (First airdate: April 23, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * Nt's World: The Movie (2012) (First airdate: February 1, 2014) (TV-PG-V) * of the Revenge Santa Claws Rise of the Revenge Santa Claws (2014) (First airdate: February 1, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) (First airdate: January 24, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * Jackass: The Movie (2002) (First airdate: January 27, 2017) (TV-PG-V) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) (First airdate: July 23, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * Garrett Check (1999) (First airdate: September 19, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) (First airdate: October 17, 2016) (TV-PG-V) * G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) (First airdate: August 6, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * Martin Lawrence Live: Runteldat (2002) (First airdate: September 11, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) (First airdate: August 14, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * Balls of Fury (2007) (First airdate: September 19, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * South Park: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut (1999) (First airdate: February 17, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * Flushed Away (2006) (First airdate: March 18, 2017) (TV-PG-V) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) (First airdate: June 11, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * Heroball (2008) (First airdate: May 21, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * Grander Check (2008) (First airdate: June 15, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * ''Barbera Chuck: The Movie'''' (2005) (First airdate: October 17, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * ''Coach Carter (2005) (First airdate: July 7, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * Smallfoot (2018) (First airdate: September 15, 2019) (TV-PG-V) * Stop-Loss (2008) (First airdate: August 16, 2019) (TV-PG-V) Gallery Logos Varek_(2007-2009)_Logo.png|2007-2009 Varek_(2009-2014)_Logo.png|2009-2014 Varek_(2014-2017)_Logo.png|2014-2017 Varek (2017-present) Logo.png|2017-present Slogans * Always entertaining (2017-2019) * It's faling (2019-present) Category:TV channels Category:United States Category:Varek Category:Video on-demand Category:Viacom Category:Television channels and stations established in 2007 Category:2007 Category:2000s Category:2007 establishments Category:2000s establishments Category:Television channels and stations established in the 2000s